Redeemed Good
by Zia Aizan
Summary: Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru... all turned evil once before, what would happen if they all turned again... and at the same time?
1. Unexpected Visitor

Hey all, I just registered for fanfiction.net because I love this site and all the stories! I thought I would share some of my writing so here's a Sailor Moon fan fic I started writing two years ago. I never finished it but. I've never had people read it. If I get positive feedback and people want me to end the story, I probably will try. Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Unexpected Visitor  
  
Usagi sat frustrated at her desk. She had just that afternoon to study.to cram for her Algebra midterm the next day. y=mx+b. y=mx+b...yequalsemexplusbe. She repeated over and over again in her head. Huh? But what's y and why the heck does it equal emexplusbe??? Usagi slammed her math book shut with a heavy thump. I give up! Why can't math make any sense? If only math books were more like manga.manga always makes sense.and it always has cute guys too... Usagi giggled. She threw her math book onto her floor. It landed on top of a growing mountain of dirty clothes. Hmmm. Maybe I should listen to mom and do the laundry sometime.but chores are such a bore. Usagi yawned as she got of her desk chair and walked over to her warm bed that had it's own mountain of pink sheets, blankets, and pillows on it.  
  
Usagi crawled into her blanket and reached beneath her pillow. After a bit of grabbing she finally took out her brand new Magic Knight Rayearth manga she had just gotten. She began to read and enjoy the beautiful artwork of CLAMP. Right on cue she laughed hysterically at the parts where Umi roared violently at the kawaii character Makona when he irritatingly failed to do his job as the Magic Knights guide. Just as Usagi was just about to get to the good part of the manga, where the dashing Ferio was about to appear, there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Usagi called barely looking away from the manga.  
  
"It's your father! Tsukino Usagi, let me in!" A gruff voice replied "Usagi! Are you studying for your midterm tommorrow?" Usagi heart began to pound. I can't let him see me reading manga instead of studying! He might take it away and I haven't even finished reading it! "Papa! Eh.hold on!" Usagi panicked. She supposed that her manga did not look at all like her math textbook, her father would definitely notice it, and quickly hid the comic under her pillow as she grabbed her math book. Going to the door Usagi managed to kick the jewelry, magazines, and make-up laying all over the floor under her bed. With one final look at the room she decided it looked all right, kinda like she had just been studying, and proceeded to open the door. On the other side of the barricade was a tall dark handsome young man with gorgeous black hair waiting for her.  
  
Usagi gasped. Her heart began to beat, her stomach danced even harder than it had a moment ago when she had thought she was in deep trouble, as she the saw the face of the young man. But surely, it couldn't be? "Oh my god.Am I dreaming?" Usagi whispered the name aloud "Mamoru?" She said softly. Memories flashed by in her head. Memories of warm moments, deep kisses, and happiness like she could feel with no one else but her true soul mate. Was it possible that she was about to make even more memories?  
  
"Konnichiwa, ondango atama." The man replied smiling wickedly. Usagi cried out and hopped into Mamoru's strong arms like a true Bunny. "Mamo-chan!" She shrieked. Her sudden movement caught the Harvard law school student by surprise as he toppled to the floor. Mamoru wrapped his arm around the girl who lay on top of him and began to kiss her as if he had not seen her for centuries when in reality it had been just weeks.  
  
"You were reading manga again weren't you, Usa?" Mamoru scolded as the long kiss broke.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi's breathless voice sent chills through Mamoru's heart. But her face suddenly turned cold. She stood up and turned her back to him folding her arms in front of her. "I can't believe you tricked me like that! I thought you were my father! I thought I was going to get in trouble! And there is nothing at all wrong with me reading my manga! How can you even say anything and pretend you care." She said nastily. "I wrote 3 letters every single day and you only answered 6 of them!"  
  
Mamoru sighed. Oh boy. "Usa.If there was nothing wrong with reading manga then why were you afraid of getting in trouble?" Mamoru walked up to his princess and gently put his arms around her. "Of course I care about you. I'm sorry I didn't write to you. Really, I treasured the letters you sent to me. I read them over and over again. I didn't write back to you very much only because I had nothing to write about! Nothing exciting happened except a few big tests. I didn't want to bore you with my great adventures. studying. Concerned he whispered to her through her ear, "You know, Usagi, maybe I should have wrote to you about studying because you know.if you want to get into a good college you have got to-"  
  
"I know! I know! I have got to study hard!" Usagi groaned finishing the sentence for him. She sighed sadly and turned to look at his handsome face. She grabbed his hands to hold them in hers as she asked him "Why is it that everyone keeps telling me that? Ami, Rei, Dad, Mom, Setsuna, Haruka, You-" Usagi began to list...  
  
"Uh...You don't have to mention everybody Usako..." Mamoru Chiba mumbled as Usagi continued.  
  
"Naru, Cooan, Petz, Michiru, Motoki, Mrs. H, Hotaru.Chibi-Usa even sent me a letter saying that I should study!" Usagi said exasperated.  
  
Mamoru tried changing the subject. "Well, studying is very important Usagi. But never mind about that. I didn't come to scold you. I've missed you so much, Usa." Mamoru lifted his hand gently to stroke Usagi's beautiful golden hair. "Mamo-chan." Usagi sighed. Changing the subject worked. "I can't believe you're here. I though you were not supposed to have any vacations from Harvard until next month!" She said looking up at him.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't stand staying away from you any longer. I got a favor from the dean and got a couple days off." He smiled. "You know I always do really miss you at college."  
  
"I miss you too Mamo-chan." Usagi said quietly but then cheering up she added "But this is wonderful!" Usagi started clapping her hands like a little child. "Now you can see the play me and the senshi are throwing for Rei! It's a fund raiser for her grandfather's Hikawa Shrine! They need a new-"  
  
"They need a new roof for the temple because the old one is falling apart. I know, Usako, I know! You wrote me twenty letters about it out of those three you sent every day!" Mamoru chuckled.  
  
Usagi frowned. "Can you cut it out with the ratios Mamoru.It's reminding me of math(Maybe she really did study)" Not hearing Mamoru continued. "And...I also happen to recall from one of my thoasand letters(or was it every single one of them?) that the senshi gave you the leading role, right? That's why I'm here, Ondango Atama! I just couldn't miss your acting debut! I'd never miss a chance to watch you klutz out on stage."  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi said hurt.  
  
"I'm kidding honey. If you did klutz out you know that I'd catch you. I wouldn't let you fall." Mamoru said queitly. He buried his head in Usagi's sweet smelling golden hair.  
  
"Mamo-chan.I love you so much. Your so sweet." Usagi sighed, happy again.  
  
"I love you too, Usako." They kissed once agian.  
  
The kiss broke and Usagi looked down at the floor. Mamoru noticed she looked a little sad. He frowned and asked Usagi what was the matter?  
  
"Nothing, Mamo-chan. I'm really glad your here. I've been needing to see you.ever since Mina-chan..." Usagi said her voice softly trailing away with a sad look on her face.  
  
"You miss her, huh?" Mamoru asked gently. Minako had lately moved back to England. She had been accepted to a boarding school over there that was famous for teaching acting and singing. Mina had just had to take her chance to fulfill her dream and become a famous idol star. She had left just a few weeks ago and already Usagi missed her sorely.  
  
"You know.if she were here she'd probably get the leading role in the play, instead of me, wouldn't she..." Usagi sighed.  
  
"But I wouldn't have minded(Well I probably would.)! I miss her so much. Mamo-chan! Soon, Ami will leave too!" Usagi started sobbing lightly into Mamoru's shoulder. Ami had told her the other day that she was planning to study abroad again, an opportunity she had put down before so that she could be with the senshi. "So many good-byes! I can't stand it."  
  
"Usa! Don't cry...They'll come visit you just like I am doing right now...." Mamoru said trying to comfort her.  
  
"But I just can't stand it! All of us! We are being separated! What if we are attacked by something! I won't be able to defend the Earth by myself!" Usagi cried "Mamoru! Even Rei! Rei is planning to leave me! She has been talking to Mina a lot. What if she decides to go to England too? The little snob wants to become a star too! I can just picture it they'll both star in a show called "Fiery Love"! Its just too perfect. Mina will be the boy crazy one and her best friend will be Rei, the girl who hates men. But then they will end up falling in love with the same guy and they will bet into a big fight and and. Usagi.you could become a writer. Mamoru thought. "You know very well that's it's not likely anything will happen with any new enemies. And if something does occur, you know how strong you are. And it's a little unfair calling Rei a snob."  
  
"What!?! Why are you defending her?" Usagi screeched. "Do you like her???"  
  
Mamoru put his hands firmly on Usagi's shoulder to clam her down. "I do like her." A look of shock came over Usagi's face but it disappeared as Mamoru said "But I love you. You know that. Now, cheer up! You are not going to spend my whole visit here being sad and gloomy are you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't do that..." said Usagi ceasing her tears. She sniffed and smiled. "Hey did I tell you what play we're doing? Me and Rei just decided yesterday..."  
  
"It's not Snow White is it?" Mamoru groaned recalling that past time when the inner senshi had all been in a production that Mamoru was both directing and leading in. The play would have been a disaster but fortunately Sailor Moon and the others had made a dashing appearance to defeat a cardian and the show ended up a big hit.  
  
"No!" giggled Usagi. "No, we're doing Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
"You are?" Mamoru felt a twinge of jealousy. "Hey. Um...who are you getting to play Romeo?" he asked trying not to sound suspicious but Usagi could tell he was getting uncomfortable and seized the chance to to tease him.  
  
"Oh well I was thinking maybe Motoki or maybe we could get the Star Lights to come visit and we could get Seiya...." Usago teased.  
  
"Hey! Hey....Your kidding right?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Maybe." Usagi laughed at Mamoru's astonished look. "Yes! I'm just kidding silly. You see, we were actually going to do Little Red Riding Hood." Usagi stuck out her tongue at the thought of the childish play. "But, now that your here, Romeo and Juliet it is!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Auggh!" groaned Mamoru "Does that mean I have to memorize all those lines...come on Usagi I'm supposed to be on a vacation!"  
  
"Hey! If I can do it, then you certainly can...unless you want me to get Motoki..or Seiya...Haruka would also make a good Romeo..." Usagi began teasing again  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Mamoru gave in.  
  
"Thank you!" Usagi laughed and kissed Mamoru for the hundredth time that day.  
  
************************************  
  
Later that evening, alone in his apartment, Mamoru stared up at the night sky. The moon shone brightly as the sun of the nighttime. In this special time of darkness the moon's light glimmered and brought light. But still there were many shadows, Mamoru noticed, as he looked around the city of Tokyo from his rather high up balcony. The Moon.Sailor Moon.  
  
"Usa." Mamoru whispered. "Even with your light.your light that bring happiness to so much people. To me. There is still darkness." In the sky a cloud passed by hiding the moon. The night suddenly got darker than it had already been. "Sometimes the darkness steals away our light. But I won't let it take you. Usa."  
  
Mamoru had not wanted to worry his dear Usagi at her house, but the real reason he was there in Tokyo was because.he been getting premonitions.of danger. Something was going to happen. He had no idea what...but he knew...something would happen. The dark cloud passed by and the moon was revealed again. Mamoru stared at the beautiful cresent moon liting skies again just like the sun. "Usa..." He whispered into the cold chilly night. He hugged himself and walked off the balcony praying that nothing would happen. Nothing would steal his beloved away from him. 


	2. Reunions

Chapter Two Reunions  
  
"Romeo! Oh Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?" Usagi cried loudly waving her hands frantically in front of her trying to do an elegant gesture. All the senshi who were participating in Usagi and Rei's play were all assembled in the Tsukino backyard rehearsing. They all watched Usagi as she made a fool of herself awkwardly reciting her lines in the usual Usagi silly kind of way.  
  
"No! Usagi-chan that's all wrong!" Rei screamed at her friend. She could be a very picky person. "I cannot believe we let you play the lead!" Rei snorted "You playing Juliet! Ha! I bet you could have barely handled Little Red Riding hood! " She said haughtily.  
  
Although Usagi had become immue to Rei's usual negative comments about her, in her especially sensitive mood lately, Rei's harsh words hurt Usagi's feelings. "Rei-chan how can you be so mean..."Usagi whimpered with tears forming in her eyes. "Your so horrible to me!" Usagi wailed.  
  
"Oh Usagi! Grow up!" Rei yelled as Usagi stuck her tounge out at Rei and another one of Usagi and Rei's famous tongue fights began.  
  
"Guys.Why do you always have to fight?" Makoto, draped in a pathetic looking Mercutio outfit, yelled out annoyed. Her costume looked like a gray germ infested long piece of cloth drapped around her like a poorly put on toga.  
  
Suddenly Haruka angrily burst out of Usagi's house. "Sweet goddes of the moon!" She swore "These costumes! Where did you get them, the dump?" she yelled. Her Paris costume was identical to Makoto's...  
  
"Hey! I made those!" Makoto yelled back at her. She glared angrily at the older girl.  
  
"Everyone please!" said practical Ami "Stop the fighting!"  
  
"Tell that to Rei! She is the one who started it! " Usagi wailed and continued crying. She fell to the ground and started pounding the grass like a toddler. Ami sighed.  
  
Setsuna stared at the wailing girl, the girl who was supposed to be the same person as the elegant Princess Serenity and heroic Sailor Moon. Setsuna laughed and then said in her deep quiet voice, "Usagi-chan, you shouldn't be wailing like that. What if Mamoru comes by and sees you. You don't want the prince to think badly of you."  
  
"But Setsuna!" Usagi whined. "Did you her what that-that Rei said to me? She's so mean!" She sniffed.  
  
"Makoto, no offense but these costumes are disgusting!" exclaimed Haruka. She fingered the so called "costume" and immediately let go. The material of the costume felt coarse and scratchy. The color of her costume was a revolting shade between gray and puke green, not to mention it smelled like something of the back of a construction worker after a hard day in the sun.  
  
"Disgusting!? No offense!?! Well, let's see you try to make Romeo and Juliet costumes with only a few bucks for material!" Makoto glared at Rei quickly before returning to her steady glare at Haruka.  
  
"Listen, Makoto." Rei said coolly. "This is supposed to be a fund-raiser. We can't use all our money just to buy costumes. If we spent all our money on that what would we use to fix the roof?" Rei asked. She then turned to look at Usagi who was still on the ground wailing and pounding like crazy and screamed, "Will someone please tell that crybaby to shut up?"  
  
Usagi just wailed louder as she heard that comment.  
  
"Ondanga atama are you trying to make us all go deaf?" asked a cool savvy voice coming from behind Usagi. Usagi turned around. Mamoru stood behind her in a cool black leather jacket with shades on.  
  
"Mamo-chan! I-I. Mamo-chan, these guys are being so mean to me! Especially Rei-chan! She keeps yelling at me!" Usagi wailed. "Do this, do that! How can a star like me be expected to work under these conditions?" Usagi stood up and leapt into Mamoru's arms and began crying again.  
  
"A star like you?" Rei scoffed and began laughing hysterically. "Don't make me laugh! The only reason you got the lead is because you were begging on her knees for it. You really have no talent whatsoever in acting." Rei said snobbishly flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
  
A familiar voice replied back.. "Oh, I don't know. I think she is pretty good." It came suddenly and everyone hushed in surprise.  
  
"Who said that?" Rei said looking around at her friends, but everyone stared back at her puzzled as well.  
  
"As I remember. Usgai did make a pretty good Witch in Snow White." Everyone gasped as a familiar figure finally stepped out from the shadows.  
  
************************************  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Mina. This was a dream wasn't it? Minako? No way. Mina stood there in a fashionable looking brown leather jacket, black boots up to her knees, black leggings, and shades over her eyes that looked very much like Mamoru's own pair. "Don't I get a hug or something? I have been gone for months, I though someone would miss me."  
  
Usagi screamed. "Minako? Mina-chan? Is it you? Really? I am dreaming aren't I? I am hallucinating." Usagi started mumbling  
  
"No Usagi-chan it's me! Mina said smiling. She pulled of her sunglasses and smiled at her friends.  
  
"It is her!" Makoto exclaimed. The Rei, Ami, Usagi and Makoto all screamed in delight as they rampaged to there blond-haired, blue-eyed best friend. Mamoru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru layed back watching them with amusement. "Those girls they're so cute." Michiru said to Haruka.  
  
"They're cute all right. Too bad they have no sewing talent." grumbled Haruka fingering her shirt. She was still a little upset about her costume.  
  
"Mina-chan what are you doing here?" asked Ami as the big five person group hug ended.  
  
" Why aren't you in England, Minako?" Rei questioned.  
  
Minako was drowned with questions as she answered happily "I had to come back for a visit." Mina said happily "Especially after Usagi sent me those twenty letters about your play. There's no way I could miss that!"  
  
"Oh. You got those too?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Mina!" yelled Artemis as he and Luna suddenly came running out of the Tsukino house. Artemis ran up to his old partner Mina and jumped onto her shoulder. "Mina! Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Artemis! It's good to see you, pal!" Mina kissed her furry little friend on the small cresent shaped bald spot on his white forehead. Luna watched uncomfortably from the sidelines  
  
"Mina you better let go of Artemis before Luna gets all jealous!" Makoto hooted as Luna blushed a scarlet pink.  
  
Artemis leaped down from Mina's shoulder back to his girlfriend and gave her a kitty kiss on the cheek. "Artemis! Your embarrassing me!" Luna said.  
  
"I heard that you two are a serious item now" Mina winked at Luna making her blush an even deeper shade of pink. Mamoru walked up to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear "This is just what you wanted isn't it my ondango atama? All of us are together again."  
  
Usagi smiled up at him. True. She did feel much better.  
  
"Hey you almost forgot about me!" yelled a cute girlie voice. In a flash Usagi and Mamoru were sprawled across the ground with a little pink haired girl on top of them. "Your not all togethor until *I'm* here!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi cried as she hugged her future daughter. Chibi-Usa struggled out of her mother's grasp embarrassed.  
  
"Usagi can you get of me?" Usagi reluntantly let go. Chibi-Usa ran to her father and hugged him then ran to Setsuna.  
  
"What are you doing here honey?" Setsuna asked as she leaned down to hug her little friend.  
  
"Luna-P!" Chibi-Usa hugged her first friend tightly. "I got twenty letters from Usagi too!" She said. And it was really annoying to have to read them all two especially since they said the same thing.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru scolded his daughter as a hurt expression flashed across Usagi's face.  
  
"I'm just kidding mommy. I read them all. Over and over agian! I missed you mom!" Chibi-Usa ran once more to her mother for another hug.  
  
"Gee Princess you sure have been writing a lot of letters." said a tiny voice. Suddenly everyone noticed a tiny gray kitten on Mamoru's head.  
  
"Diana!" yelled the kitten's father also jumping on to Mamo-chan's black- haired head.  
  
The weight of Artemis on his head made the prince quite uncomfortable. "Uh, guys could you get of me? Please?" he asked trying to look up at them which was of course physically impossible since they were on top of his head.  
  
"Oops. Gomen, Mamoru!" said Artemis as he jumped Mamoru's head holding on to his future daughter Diana in his mouth(It's what cats do.). 


	3. Cry For Help

Chapter Three Cry for Help  
  
Mamoru lay in bed with his arms around the two sleeping girls he loved the most in the entire universe. To his right was his beautiful princess. She looked so beautiful with her golden hair all over the sheets. Her angelic smile sent chills of love through Mamoru's heart. To Darien's left was sweet little daughter, Chibi-Usa. The little girl with pink ondango was just as beautiful as her mother.  
  
"I have to protect these two" Mamoru thought to himself. "No matter what happens to me nothing can hurt them." His premonitions of danger had not vanished. Even after seeing how happy Usagi was especially to see her friends he still had strong doubts. And now, having to worry about his sweet daughter from the future... It didn't ease his worries.  
  
************************************  
  
Chibi-Usa hopped out bed as soon as the morning sun began to rise. It was only dawn, 6 o'clock but the little girl had work to do. Chibi-Usa ran to the balcony of Mamoru's apartment There she took out a bright shining crystal, The Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have taken this again." Chibi-Usa thought remembering what happened the last time she took it with the black moon family, "But this is important. Usagi and Mamoru are in danger. I just know it. " Chibi- Usa had been getting psychic hints of danger. She didn't know it but the were feelings extremely similar to those of Mamoru... "I want to, I have to, protect my parents..." Chibi Usa prayed to herself that they were getting along without it in the future. She was planning to go to right before she left when she went back to the future, that way no one would even miss her.  
  
Chibi-Usa was still very confused. She didn't know why she was getting these strange feelings. She'd never had them before. And she had no idea how she knew her parents were in danger in the past, and not in the 30th century. What if she was wrong? She would be waiting in the past for years while in the meantime the future went haywires without the crystal! But yet, she still had a very strong feeling. A feeling she couldn't ignore. She was almost sure that it really was the Usagi and Mamoru of the past that were in trouble. She hoped she was right. Chibi-Usa put the crystal back in her pocket and sighed. She looked at the moon glowing brightly in the night sky. The same moon Mamoru had watched the night before.  
  
"Queens of the past and future." Rini whispered into the night air closing her eyes. "Please, protect my family and friends. In both the past and future."  
  
A beeping sound inturupted Chibi-Usa's prayer as Luna P Ball suddenly appeared.  
  
"Shhh!" Chibi-Usa said as it started beeping. "You'll wake them up" Chibi- Usa looked back not the apartment checking on her parents.  
  
"Small Lady. Small Lady" The computerized voice called to Chibi-Usa "Hotaru is waiting for you."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled as she heard that. She had missed her best friend dearly in the 30th century. The Sailor Saturn of the future was with the other outers protecting the Earth from a distance. Even thought Chibi-Usa had the cometary senshi to keep her company she still always found herself wishing herself with her quiet best friend Hotaru. The senshi of the Sailor Quartet were always hyper and active. They had fun together but Chibi-Usa knew it would be even better if Hotaru was with them.  
  
Chibi-Usa creeped out of Mamoru's apartment eager to see the Princess of Saturn. She ran down the steps. At the front door of the apartment building she saw a frail yet beautiful and mysterious looking girl dressed in black, Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa smiled.  
  
"Princess" Hotaru smiled and began to kneel down but Chibi-Usa stopped her.  
  
"No need for that." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"I insist" Hotaru said bowing down again "Very well" Chibi-Usa joined her, curtsying as well to the Princess of Saturn. The two best friends laughed and finally hugged.  
  
"So where were you when everyone was at Usagis' house? Why are you here? How did you know I was awake?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"I was at school and. Oh I don't know..." Hotaru stared sadly down at her friend."Chibi-Usa...Have you been..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Chibi-Usa said worriedly.  
  
Hotaru suddenly looked sick all of a sudden. " Chibi-Usa! I have been so scared lately..." Hotaru started shivering.  
  
Pangs of fear hit Chibi-Usa. "Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa held on to her friend as she shook violently. "Tell me what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked panicked.  
  
"The Princess and the Prince in danger...." Hotaru said weakly. Her voice faded as she fainted into Rini's arms.  
  
Chibi-Usa caught her friend before she could hit the floor and hurt herself even more. She stood frozen in place for a few moments shocked at what had happened. Tears started rolling down Chibi-Usa's eyes as she looked at Hotaru. "Mamoru! Usagi! Help me!" Chibi-Usa cried out as loud as she could. "Mommy!"  
  
************************************  
  
"Mommy!" The cries tore through Usagi's heart like a sharp knife as she woke up out of her beautiful dreamland to a harsh and cold world. "Mommy!", the voice echoed through the halls. Chibi-Usa was in trouble.  
  
Usagi ran down to the lobby of the Apartment building as fast as she could, hearing Chibi-Usa's cries. "Chibi-Usa? Are you all right? Chibi-Usa!"  
  
Finally, she saw Chibi-Usa outside holding someone in her arms. As she got closer Usagi saw that it was Hotaru and gasped. "Hotaru! What happened?" She took Hotaru from Chibi-Usa into her own arms.  
  
"Mommy!" Tears rolled down Chibi_Usa's small face as she held on tight to the skirts of her mother's night gown. "I don't know what happened! She just fainted!" Chibi-Usa sobbed as Mamoru finally joined them.  
  
"Mamoru! What took you so long? Help me with Hotaru." Usagi said quickly glancing back at him. Mamoru mumbled something as he drowsily took Hotaru's unconscious body from Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan...are you okay?" Usagi said with a worried look on her face. Mamoru looked very sick. His was was an eerie pale and his eyes looked cold.  
  
"Yes, I am fine..." Mamoru murmured. He walked into the apartment building without even waiting for his girlfriend and daughter. Usagi took Chibi- Usa's hand gently and picked her up. "It's ok honey." She told the little girl. Everything's fine. Usagi got insed the building and joined Mamoru at the elevator as he pressed the button for up with Hotaru in his arms. Usagi stared at Mamoru. She knew something was wrong. Then she noticed Chibi-Usa who was still sobbing into Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Usagi kissed her daughter's head. "It's okay honey. We'll call professor Tomoe and then Hotaru will be all right. Okay?" Usagi said reassuringly.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded holding on to Usagi tightly. The elevator door suddenly opened and Mamoru automatically go in. "Hurry up" he growled. Usagi's heart beat in fear. What was going on. She glanced quickly at Mamoru and then looked down as she got into the elevator besides him. Had she done something wrong? Something was not right. She could feel it in her bones and see it in his eyes. Something was wrong with Mamoru. 


	4. Redeemed Good

Oh my x_x I wrote so . . . middle school ish three/four years ago x_x eeerrr ::tries to fix it up a little bit:: Um that's a little more decent. I still can't read this story Xo . . . my old writing makes me cringe. How did I know so damn much about Sailor Moon? I forget it all now, Lol! Anway, for those of you who want to know what happens here:  
  
X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x  
  
Chapter Four Redeemed Good  
  
In a dark room, somewhere else in the hospital, lay two young girls. One with short bright pink hair in buns and pink eyes. Another with short black straight hair and violet eyes. They were the best of friends, finally together again after a such long period of time... but unfortunately they were together - in the hospital. Hours passed by and slowly they awakened from their unconsciousness.  
  
But when they did, they were different then they were before. Their eyes glowed in a of shade pink and violet as they opened them at the same exact time. The pink haired one turned her head slowly and looked at the black haired one. "Mistress Nine are you ready to awaken?" she whispered hoarsely to her in a mature woman's voice that did not match her small body at all.  
  
"Yes. And are you ready, Black Lady?" replied the black haired girl.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Both the girl's foreheads began to glow.  
  
A black upside down crescent moon appeared on the pink haired girl's forehead. On the black haired girl's forehead a black star appeared. Suddenly both girls began to grow taller. They changed from little girls into women. Their hair grew longer and longer until it hit the floor. Their clothes unravel into streams of ribbons as the pink haired girl clothes dress turned into a black gown and the black haired girl's clothes turned into a long purple dress.  
  
"No longer small, I am Black Lady" said a mesmerizing voice the pink haired one said.  
  
"A servant of Master Ninety, I am Mistress Nine"  
  
They had transformed from two adorable loving little girls to two beautiful...but evil women. One with long pink hair in sharp buns and long ponytails and the other had even longer black hair that fell forever down her shoulders to the floor.  
  
"Now that we are awake, we must get the Prince," said Mistress Nine.  
  
"Yes we must awaken him.. My Prince," Black Lady giggled evilly as Mistress Nine laughed.  
  
"And then," Mistress Nine started.  
  
"Then, we will finally do our masters bidding!" Black Lady finished.  
  
"We will kill Sailor Moon."  
  
"For the Wise Man."  
  
"For Master Pharaoh Ninety."  
  
"For Evil itself!" They both ended together.  
  
They both laughed and giggled again. And the combination of both Mistress Nine and Wicked Lady's laughter... was a terribly evil sound.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
"Where am I? What has happened?"  
  
Mamoru's mind was lost in a place between reality and unconsciousness. He was awake but yet he wasn't. He couldn't move. He couldn't hear his precious Usako crying for him. All he knew was that something, some force, was trying to make him forget... But he wouldn't let it win so easily. "I won't forget, not again, I did so twice before." Mamoru thought painfully. "I hurt her so much then. She was so miserably saddened just because I couldn't remember her. I won't do it again. No. I'll always remember her. Always. She'll always be my dear, only love."  
  
Mamoru fought hard. He fought as hard as he could with the terrible powers working against him.  
  
"I won't let this beat me. I am Endymion, Prince of the Earth. I will become the King of the Earth in my future. My golden crystal saved the earth with her silver one. We were meant to be together just like she has always believed. I won't let this thing make me forget her. Not again. I won't be evil. I won't hurt her. Never ever again."  
  
But try as he might. Mamoru could not beat the mysterious force. It was too strong. His memories began to fade away. . .His precious memories...the Silver Millennium, his past childhood, his knowledge of the future...and finally the present. He forgot Mamoru Chiba. He forgot the senshi that fought hard by his side to protect both the earth and moon. . .He forgot about school at Harvard. . .and finally. . .he forgot Usagi.  
  
All he could remember was Prince Endymion. He was Prince Endymion. Evil. Wickedness. The Evil Prince Endymion. And Sailor Moon had killed his Queen. . .Queen Beryl. . .and his generals, his friends. Prince Endymion hated Sailor Moon. Hated her with all his heart. Prince Endymion was going to kill her. He was really going to kill her.  
  
************************************  
  
Wicked Lady giggled. She opened her eyes and looked at Mistress Nine. "It is done. He is awakened. My dear Endy. Evil Endy." She giggled loudly.  
  
"Well done." Mistress Nine said. "Now we must kill her."  
  
"Yes." Wicked Lady said. "We must kill Sailor Moon." Another giggled escaped her throat as she clapped her hands with glee.  
  
Mistress Nine's eyes gleamed evilly "What an annoying laugh. Such a child. Even if her body has grown she will always be just a child. She will be small forever. I will have to get rid of that one when my work is done." She thought to herself.  
  
"I'm so happy! I was so lonely before as Black Lady. My only friend was the Wise Man and then Sailor Moon killed him." Wicked Lady frowned at the thought of Sailor Moon "But now I have Mistress Nine." She smiled. "She will be my friend and we will have so much fun. Then Sailor Moon will pay for making me lonely. She will pay!" Giggles were heard again as Black Lady danced over to Mistress Nine and hugged her.  
  
"We'll have so much fun!"  
  
"Yes." Mistress Nine patted Black Lady's shoulder and forced a smile.  
  
************************************  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it! Mamoru was moving! He was awake! Doctors crowded all over him but Usagi pushed her way through them and the senshi who were trying to keep her calm.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Mamoru are you all right?" Usagi cried.  
  
"Mamoru..." He repeated.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi screamed wrapping her arms tightly around him.  
  
"Who are you..." Mamoru whispered as he pushed her away from him.  
  
Usagi backed away from him. "You-Your kidding right?"  
  
"Who?" He said again.  
  
"Looks like amnesia." said one of the doctors.  
  
"Amnesia" repeated Usagi. More tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can't be...not again."  
  
Usagi grabbed Mamoru by his collar and yelled at him "Mamoru! Do you remember me?"  
  
"Wha-I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about. What's a Mamoru?" He said. Haruka finally pulled Usagi off Mamoru so she wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"No!" Usagi cried with anguish trying to break away from her. "No! No! Not again! You said you wouldn't! You said you would never forget me again!" Usagi cried at Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi..." Rei said. "You have to calm down..."  
  
"No!" Usagi screamed. "You promised!"  
  
Rei felt so sad looking at them. All the Sailor senshi did. Poor Usagi.  
  
"Usagi. I think we should go home. The doctors need to look at Mamoru." Ami said.  
  
"Yes Princess. You should go. Don't worry I'll stay here. Since I am a nurse I have permission to stay." Setsuna said.  
  
"No!" Usagi wailed.  
  
Rei took Usagi from Haruka and held her. Usagi lay her head on Rei's shoulder and cried freely. "Mamoru..." Usagi gasped in between sobs.  
  
"Come on Usagi-chan." Rei whispered.  
  
The inner senshi all left as the outers stayed behind.  
  
"Where is Hotaru?" Haruka asked wanting to see the little girl she had helped raise.  
  
"She and the other one are at room C22 in the children's wing of the hospital." Said a nurse.  
  
"Where is that?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I know where it is." Setsuna said. "Come on."  
  
The outers left the room taking one last glance back at Mamoru.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"This has happened before?" Michiru asked remembering Usagi's words.  
  
*"No! No! Not again! You said you wouldn't! You said you would never forget me again!"  
  
"Yes" Setsuna said. As guardian of the time she knew everything about what had happened before the outer scouts had come into the picture. "Once was when they were fighting Queen Beryl. The witch brainwashed the Prince. He was turned completely evil and could not remember the Princess. It broke her heart when he attacked her. He did remember at the end, when he touched their locket. The token of their love. Then after they defeated Queen Beryl the girls' memories of the Sailor Senshi erased. So were Tuxedo Mask's. Usagi the first to get back her memories when Sailor Moon was needed to defeat the cardians, Anne and Ail, were sending out all over the city to steal energy. It was awhile before Mamoru got his memories back. A very long while and it had hurt Usagi when he didn't remember her."  
  
"Would you ever forget me like that?" Michiru asked Haruka.  
  
"I would hope not." She answered smiling gently at her.  
  
"Here we are at the children wing." Setsuna said as they came to a long corridor. Michiru was about to step forward when Haruka suddenly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Something's wrong." Haruka said with alert.  
  
"I feel it too." Setsuna said softly.  
  
Michiru took her mirror out of her purse and looked into it. A blurry vision of two women appeared. One had long pink hair in ondango and the other one had long black hair that fell to the floor.  
  
"Black Lady," Setsuna whispered.  
  
"Mistress Nine," Haruka said.  
  
The outers looked at each other and nodded. They thrust their hands into the air and shouted their transformation sayings.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
A huge flash of power appeared as the three outer scouts transformed into the Sailors. "Let's go!" Sailor Uranus yelled.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Neptune and Pluto followed Uranus as they ran towards the girls' room.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
"I think we have company." Mistress Nine said to Wicked Lady as the floor began to rumble. "World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled as the three outer scouts appeared before Wicked Lady and Mistress Nine. A tremor of power made the ground tremble as they began to introduce themselves.  
  
"Wherever trouble is, so am I, to deliver victory to the people. Here I am, Sailor Neptune! "  
  
"Wherever trouble is, so am I, to clean the mess. Here I am, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"And here I am, Sailor Pluto, preserving peace for all time. We won't let you accomplish the evil you're plotting!"  
  
"But how do you know we are evil puu." Wicked Lady asked appearing behind the Senshi of Pluto.  
  
Pluto just ignored the pet name and ignored the question.  
  
"You evil demon! How dare you steal the body of our Hotaru, again!" Uranus yelled at Mistress Nine "Let her go! Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus tried to attack Mistress Nine with her talisman sword but before she could get close enough Wicked Lady blasted her away.  
  
"Now, now! That's no way to treat a friend of mine!" She said.  
  
Uranus' arm was filled with pain as it was hit with Wicked Lady's attack. "You evil witch! No matter what anyone says you're not really our sweet Chibi-Usa!" shouted an injured Sailor Uranus holding her broken arm against her body. "You can't be!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa! You mean your precious Chibi-Usa! Your Small Lady!" Wicked Lady laughed. "She's gone! I'm here now! I'm Wicked Lady! I'm no longer sweet and no longer small!!!" Wicked Lady smiled evilly.  
  
Mistress Nine laughed. "Forget these three, Wicked Lady. They are hardly worth wasting our time and fighting."  
  
"Oh no you don't! You won't get away from us that easy! Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus cried out.  
  
"Dead Scream." Pluto whispered.  
  
Blasts of energy left each scout and combined into one huge power that blasted towards Wicked Lady and Mistress Nine. It was about to demolish them when a black rose came flying out of nowhere.  
  
The scouts turned towards the direction where the rose had come from. There stood a tall masked man in a black tuxedo with a long cape.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Neptune said.  
  
"Why did you help them?" Uranus demanded.  
  
Neptune and Uranus walked towards him. They thought he was still their trusted ally and still thought of him as their Prince.  
  
"Don't!" Pluto screamed at Neptune and Uranus. But it was too late...  
  
A blast from Mistress Nine exploded and hit them. They fell to the ground.  
  
"Why didn't you. . .stop them." Uranus choked out looking up weakly at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Oh. Hotaru. . ." Neptune whispered before passing out.  
  
Pluto had tears in her eyes as she said to Uranus "That's not our Prince. HE is Evil."  
  
"What. . .how. . ." Uranus's voice faded away too as she fell unconscious.  
  
Pluto was left standing alone against Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, and Evil Endymion.  
  
"Puu. You don't have to fight us you know." Wicked Lady said to her old friend.  
  
"Yes, Setsuna-Mama. Join us." said Mistress Nine.  
  
Pluto glared at Mistress Nine. "YOU are not Hotaru. So don't bother acting like her." Mistress Nine(remember: Mistress Nine takes over Hotaru's body, Hotaru doesn't really become Mistress Nine) laughed.  
  
Wicked Lady frowned. "Come on Puu join us. Help us kill Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Pluto gasped. "Is that what you are up to? Why! What has Sailor Moon done to you?"  
  
"Sailor Moon killed the Wise Man.".  
  
"Sailor Moon killed Master Pharaoh Ninety" Mistress Nine said.  
  
"Sailor Moon killed Queen Beryl and my four generals. She is evil. She must be destroyed." Tuxedo Mask added.  
  
"Wicked Lady get rid of this Sailor Sap before she wastes anymore time." Mistress Nine said.  
  
"Yes. We have work to do." said Tuxedo Mask impatiently.  
  
"Puu. Please. Join us. Forget about Sailor Moon." Wicked Lady ignored Mistress Nine and Endymion's commands as she begged with Sailor Pluto. "She is just a dumb crybaby anyway. She doesn't deserve anyone's love or protection." Wicked Lady pleaded.  
  
Sailor Pluto said nothing. She could have fought back but she knew she would have no chance against all three of them.  
  
"I have to get Uranus and Neptune out of here." Pluto thought.  
  
"Dead Scream" Setsuna whispered twirling her staff, the third of the three talismans.  
  
"NO PUU!" Wicked Lady screamed as the attack when charging towards them.  
  
Pluto swiftly got Uranus and Neptune and dragged them away as her attack kept Tuxedo Mask, Wicked Lady, and Mistress Nine busy.  
  
But just as Pluto was about to leave carrying Uranus and Neptune when a blast struck her and she crouched down in pain. She looked back and saw Wicked Lady.  
  
"I'm sorry Puu." Wicked Lady whispered.  
  
"Me too. . .Small Lady. . . " Pluto whispered and then fell to the ground beside Neptune and Uranus. 


	5. Family Strife

Chapter Five  
  
Family Strife  
  
"Hello? Is this the Tokyo Central Hospital?" Rei said into the phone. "It is? Good. I just wanted to get the latest news on three of my friends that are staying at the hospital. They are in Rooms D13 and C22. Their names are Hoatru Tomoe, Usagi Tsukino, and Mamoru Shields."  
  
All the scouts, Artemis, Luna, and Diana were at Rei's temple comforting Usagi when Rei had decided to call the hospital to see if their was any new information. The scouts sat around on the floor watching Rei as she talked to the Hospital. Mina held Usagi's hand.  
  
A look of shock passed Rei's face and everyone looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Something else bad happened, didn't it?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Ok. Thank you, for telling me. I will contact the hospital If I find out anything." Rei hung up the phone and turned to Ami, Makoto, Mina, and Usagi.  
  
"Bad news, guys." Rei said. "Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru have disappeared from the hospital."  
  
"Small Lady disappeared?" Diana repeated.  
  
"Disappeared? When did that happen?" Makoto asked furiously "Why weren't we notified."  
  
"They just found out." Rei said.  
  
"What about Setsuna did you ask to talk to her?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yea..." Rei said. "They said Setsuna wasn't there..."  
  
"But she said she was going to stay." Usagi wailed. Diana hopped into Usagi's lap and licked her trying to calm her down.  
  
"I know." Rei said. She walked over to the fireplace. "I'm going to ask the fire to show us what happened."  
  
The other scouts and the cats nodded.  
  
Rei concentrated intensely and asked the fire to show them what happened. A blazing image slowly appeared. Two woman and a man in a tuxedo were shown in an alley carrying the limp bodies of three girls in sailor outfits.  
  
"Wicked Lady" Ami whispered.  
  
"Mistress Nine" Makoto added surprised.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask" Mina said.  
  
"They've got Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto!" Diana cried out.  
  
"What!" Artemis said. He looked closely at the fire and nodded "That's them alright."  
  
"Tuxedo.... Mask?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Rei looked sadly at her and said. "It must be the evil one.... Evil Prince Endymion..."  
  
"But...how do you know?" Usagi asked hopeful that she would not have a good answer.  
  
"Usagi...come on. Wicked Lady? Mistress Nine? Why would Tuxedo Mask be hanging out with them..."? Mina said.  
  
"Maybe they are..good" Usagi suggested.  
  
"No Usagi.." Luna said.  
  
"Then why did they capture the outers?" Ami asked.  
  
"The outers..." Makoto repeated. "Michiru, Setsuna...Haruka."  
  
"We have to save them." Rei stated.  
  
"If they are still alive." Ami added.  
  
"Still alive? You don't think they're dead, do you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"They sure don't look that good" Makoto said looking at the fire.  
  
The image slowly vanished and Rei stood up.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" Ribbons and a flash of power surrounded Rei as she transformed into Super Sailor Mars. The other scouts followed.  
  
"Moon Eternal!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
When they were done transforming the quickly ran out of the temple and hopped into Rei's brand-new red Jeep. Ami began fiddling with her computer tracing the exact location of Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, and Tuxedo Mask. Rei started the engine and went rearing out of the Temple.  
  
"Go North!" She yelled above the roar of the wind.  
  
************************************  
  
"Stop right there!" a voice screamed out in the middle of the night.  
  
Wicked Lady and Mistress Nine turned around. At first the lot in the middle of the dark city seemed empty. But then as they looked harder they glimpsed five figures clad in colorful Sailor Suits.  
  
"Oh bother!" Wicked Lady said. "Not more of those Sailor Suckers!"  
  
"Be quiet!" Mistress Nine yelled at her. "Maybe Sailor Moon is with them!"  
  
She walked over to the limp bodies of the outer scouts and blasted them. Her purple fire surrounded them as they disappeared.  
  
"Hey! What did you do with them?" Wicked Lady asked.  
  
"I sent them somewhere where they will never be found." Mistress Nine smiled.  
  
Wicked Lady giggled when suddenly a huge splash of water hit her.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Super Sailor Mercury yelled and sent a blast of ice hurtling to Wicked Lady.  
  
A black rose stopped the attack as Tuxedo Mask appeared in front of Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady giggled and hugged him. "You're my Tuxedo Mask now, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Wicked Lady, stop playing around!" Mistress Nine ordered as the inner senshi began to introduce themselves.  
  
"A fighter for love and justice, I am Eternal Sailor Moon!" Eternal Moon yelled out at them.  
  
"And we are the Super Sailor Scouts!" yelled Mars.  
  
"Super Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"And I, from the planet of the goddess of love and beauty, I am Super Sailor Venus!"  
  
"We will punish you, on behalf of the Moon!"  
  
"ENOUGH of this chit-chat!" Wicked Lady yelled." DIE!" she screamed as she blasted the Super Sailor Scouts with a pink force.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Revolution!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Venus and Jupiter counter attacked pushing the pink force of power away from them until it was destroyed.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Why have you let yourself turn into Wicked Lady again! You know how much we love you!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled at Chibi-Usa. Surprisingly she was handling herself well, so far, in front of Tuxedo Mask. She had stopped crying completely since she had transformed.  
  
"I don't care if you love me!" Wicked Lady laughed and then she yelled with fury, "I STILL HATE YOU!" Another blast of pink power escaped from her. This time it hit the scouts and forced them to their knees.  
  
"But why?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked struggling.  
  
"You killed the Wiseman! You stole my Tuxedo Kamen away from me and hogged him to yourself! Well now he's mine!" Wicked Lady blasted Eternal Sailor Moon again and then she flew up to Tuxedo Mask and kissed his cheek.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon saw Chibi-Usa kissing Mamoru and she lost control. She stood up and ran to Tuxedo Mask. "NO! Mamo-chan!" she yelled.  
  
"No! Sailor Moon!" Mercury gasped.  
  
Wicked Lady giggled looking down at Eternal Moon, ready to attack. She floated down and stood on the ground ready to fight.  
  
When Eternal Moon reached Tuxedo Mask and Wicked Lady instead of jumping into their arms she suddenly yelled "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
Wicked Lady who was totally unready for an attack was blasted. She fell to the ground. Tuxedo Mask was unhurt floating above her in the sky.  
  
"You lousy trickster!" Wicked Lady yelled fully angered and stood up.  
  
"Wow." Super Sailor Jupiter said. "Sailor Moon has gotten tougher."  
  
Mars nodded. "But it seems she hasn't gotten any stronger." Wicked Lady was basically unhurt from Sailor Moon's blast.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Where did you take Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto?" Eternal Moon demanded.  
  
Wicked Lady glared at Eternal Sailor Moon and said, "We killed them! Me, my Tuxedo Mask, and Mistress Nine killed them!" She began giggling crazily.  
  
"Small Lady!" Diana suddenly came running from nowhere with the Luna-P Ball following. "You didn't really kill Luna-P did you?"  
  
Wicked Lady giggled and picked up her guardian kitten as Diana ran to her. Then she patted the floating Luna P ball that had floated to her instantly. Luna-P's crescent moon turned black and upside down with one touch from Wicked Lady.  
  
"Diana get away from her!" Venus yelled.  
  
"Oh Diana. You are still my friend aren't you?" Wicked Lady giggled. She gave her kitten another hug. A surge of power went from her into Diana. The grey little kitten's head began to glow. Her yellow crescent moon turned black, as it appeared again upside-down just like Luna-P.  
  
"I'm always your friend...Sma-Wicked Lady." Diana said in a hypnotized voice.  
  
"No!" Eternal Moon yelled. "What have you done to Luna and Artemis's sweet child?"  
  
"Haha! She's on my side now!" Wicked Lady giggled. She through her arm in the air and yelled "Luna-P magic!"  
  
The Luna-P ball bounced up and down and then an umbrella appeared in a flash of smoke.  
  
"Ha! Remember this attack?!" Wicked Lady yelled at Sailor Moon. She held the umbrella and began blasting Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
************************************  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon felt incredible pain as her daughter blasted her. Suddenly a red rose flew between them. Sailor Moon was filled with hope. "Tuxedo Mask! You just saved me!" She cried looking over at him.  
  
Tuxedo Mask who had been floating in the air above Wicked Lady and Eternal Sailor Moon came down to the ground. He stared at Sailor Moon.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Wicked Lady asked him.  
  
"I wanted to finish her." Tuxedo Mask answered coldly.  
  
The rose suddenly turned black.  
  
The Inner Super Sailor Scouts who had been sprawled across the floor weakened by Wicked Lady's attack all began to stand up.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Super Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
Tuxedo Mask ducked the attack.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Wicked Lady got in front of Tuxedo Mask and reflected the attack with her umbrella. Tuxedo Mask pushed Wicked Lady away from him and held one hand out.  
  
"La Smoking Bomber!" he shouted.  
  
Super Sailor Mars and Mercury fell to the floor again screaming in pain from The Senshi of the Earth's power. They struggled trying to get up but they were just too weak...  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter ran to them to help but before she could get to them another blast from Wicked Lady finished them off.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"Protect...the Princess." Super Sailor Mars mumbled. "Be strong, Usagi." she managed to say before she finally passed out and began fading away.  
  
"I know you can defeat them...Usagi." Mercury whispered.  
  
"Mars! Mercury! NO!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled as their bodies faded completely away and disappeared.  
  
The Sailor Senshi from the Planets of Mercury and Mars were dead.  
  
She looked at the two people who were supposed to be her future family. "Chibi-Usa...Mamoru..How could you do this?" She cried.  
  
"It's easy!" Mistress Nine said. "They did it just like this!" Mistress Nine yelled and blasting the two remaining Inner Super Sailor Scouts.  
  
Jupiter and Venus fell to the ground.  
  
"No..." Venus said through clenched teeth. "You can't get rid of us. We have to protect the Princess."  
  
Jupiter stood up and screamed "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Super Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms and did her old move that she hadn't used for years when she was still just plain Sailor Jupiter. Mistress Nine dashed out of the way of the attack. The thunder went clattering past Wicked Lady as she screamed. "Ackk! Tuxedo Mask stop them! I hate thunder!" She cried.  
  
"Super Sailor Jupiter" Venus yelled, "Use your thunder against Wicked Lady!" Jupiter nodded. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Stop!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried out in pain as Wicked Lady screamed from being hit by Jupiter's Attack. "You'll hurt her!"  
  
"I'm sorry but we have to weaken her..." Super Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"She's weak enough! Let me try to heal her!" Eternal Sailor Moon begged. Jupiter looked at Venus.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead Princess." Venus said softly.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon nodded. She took out the crystal from her locket and chanted "Moon Crystal Healing Power!"  
  
Wicked Lady who was still shocked from Jupiter's attack screamed and started using her power like crazy blasting every thing she saw.  
  
"I don't understand this!" Venus said. "How did she come back? The dark crystal from Nemesis was destroyed! So was the Wise Man! She shouldn't have any dark power!"  
  
Mistress Nine blasted energy out at Eternal Sailor Moon trying to stop her from healing Wicked Lady.  
  
"Prince Endymion! Do something! Are you going to let Sailor Moon kill Wicked Lady?" Mistress Nine yelled at him.  
  
"No!" Tuxedo Mask suddenly transformed from his Tuxedo into his Prince Endymion outfit. He took out his sword and charged at Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon had to stop the healing in order to protect herself from Prince Endymion.  
  
"Mamoru! Please stop!" She said to him shielding herself as he started attacking her.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon! You have to fight back!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
Suddenly Jupiter felt an incredible pain.  
  
Wicked Lady blasted even more power at Jupiter.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Stop!" Venus cried out in anguish.  
  
Jupiter couldn't move. She felt so weak that she couldn't even say a few last words. She just faded away.  
  
Three down. Two to go.  
  
"JUPITER!" Venus screamed in terror.  
  
For a few seconds Wicked Lady stood frozen. She just continued to stand there leaned down with a frown staring at where Jupiter had been. She stayed there for a few moments. Finally, she stood up and cried out "I'm sorry, Makoto! Puu! Rei! Ami!" Wicked Lady began sobbing. She fell to her knees. Her long pink hair started growing shorter. Her body began to shrink. Finally all that was left of Wicked Lady was a small crying Chibi- Usa.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Venus cried out happily.  
  
Mistress Nine screamed in anger. That annoying Wicked Lady, so weak! She hadn't even lasted a whole day! "Wicked Lady!" she yelled. "Quit being such a baby! You have a mission remember? Think about the Wise Man!" Mistress Nine then charged some of her own black energy into Chibi-Usa as she blasted her with some violet Mistress Nine power.  
  
Chibi-Usa screamed in pain. Eternal Sailor Moon cried out for her daughter.  
  
"The Wise Man" Chibi-Usa whispered as the shock from the blast wore out. Her eyes were glowing again. She turned into Wicked Lady once more in flashes of pink light and black ribbons.  
  
"Yes! For the Wise Man! I will kill Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Die, Sailor Moon!" Wicked Lady screamed in a monstrous voice.  
  
"No!" Venus yelled but she couldn't move.  
  
Suddenly another rose came flying. With one sharp thrash it struck Wicked Lady in the heart. Wicked Lady faltered floating in the air. She fell to the ground hard stunned.  
  
"No!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried. "CHIBI-USA! NO!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was surrounded by ribbons as she was detransformed back into Usagi. Usagi ran to Wicked Lady who was glowing pink as she slowly turned back into Chibi-Usa with a black rose still in her chest.  
  
"Mother..." Chibi-Usa whispered in pain.  
  
Holding Chibi-Usa in her arms Usagi lifted her tearful face to Prince Endymion. "Our daughter, Mamoru...why?" 


	6. Remember Love

Chapter Six 

Remember Love

Prince Endymion stared at the beautiful, tearful girl holding the dieing child.

"Who is that...she seems so familiar..."

"Why Darien, Why...." Serena buried her head into Rini's little body. "Oh Chibi-Usa. Don't go. Please. I-I promise If you stay...I will let you have everything you want. My room, my things....Chibi-Usa please don't go. I love you."

"I love you" Those words rung through Darien's head like a beautiful memory that had sadly been forgotten.

"Small Lady!" Diana who's upside down crescent moon had returned to normal ran to Chibi-Usa with the Luna-P ball following.

"M-mommy." Chibi-Usa whispered.  "Diana..."

"Chibi-Usa!"

"I'm sorry mommy...I tried to fight it. The evil...but it was to strong...I wish I was a strong as Sailor Moon."

"Chibi-Usa! It's okay. You are as strong as Sailor Moon." Serena sobbed. "You're even stronger. You're a much better person then me, Chibi-Usa. You can't leave me. I need you. Now and in the future." Serena prayed for her daughter to live.

"I wish I could see them...Puu...My mommy, Neo-Queen Serena" Chibi-Usa coughed and Serena held her tighter "Queen Serenity, Elios, and Hotaru..." 

"Oh Chibi-Usa." Serena sobbed.

"*She* isn't Hotaru" Chibi-Usa said lifting her finger weakly at Mistress Nine "Save Hotaru mommy. Tell her she will always be my best friend."

"No, Chibi-Usa you can tell her" Serena insisted.

"And save Darien mommy. Save him and tell him I love him. I love you both." with that Chibi-Usa began fading.

"No..NO!" Serena's back straightened. Fear filled her heart freezing it in darkness. "No. Chibi-Usa! Don't go!"

"I love you." Chibi-Usa whispered.

"Chibi-Usa! Please!"

"I love you......" Chibi-Usa said one last time before fading away completely. At the exact same moment the Luna P-Ball that was floating close by fell to the ground with a thud.

The Princess of the Future Moon...Daughter to the future King and Queen of Earth... Small Lady was dead.

"NO!" Serena screams filled Prince Endymion with such pain. He didn't understand why. "Stop that!" He yelled.

Serena turned to him boldly. "How could you!"

"I told that brat I wanted to finish Sailor Moon."

"How could you kill your only child? Our only child!" Serena yelled.

"Quit your complaining and tell me where Sailor Moon is before I have to hurt you." Endymion demanded.

"Right here, you scum!" Serena help her hand up and yelled "Moon Eternal!".

***********************************

Super Sailor Venus waited expectantly for Serena to transform but nothing happened. She felt so weak and she was totally overcome with sadness. Poor Chibi-Usa. She had had such a good soul. Mina had loved that little girl with all her heart. She had loved her as much as she loved all her friends. But...they were all also dead now. All of them except Serena. "I must protect Serena. The Princess."

Super Sailor Venus struggled to stand up. She was able to get on her knees before she finally fell back.

Serena stood in front of Prince Endymion holding her hand out awkwardly. 

"M-moon Eternal!" she repeated nervously. Nothing happened.

Prince Endymion frowned. "What is this silly girl trying to do?" 

"L-luna! I can't transform!" Serena said naturally calling to her beloved guardian cat for help.

"Luna?" Super Sailor Venus wondered. "Hey where are those cats anyway? The only one I've seen is Diana..."

"Artemis" Venus whispered aloud worriedly.

"Luna?" Serena repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Mistress Nine said. "Were you talking to this cat?" She laughed wickedly and held out the motionless body of black cat with a crescent moon forehead by the neck. "Or maybe...Were you talking to this cat?" She held an identical looking motionless white cat in her other hand.

"No!" Venus screamed. "NO! Artemis!" 

"Mommy...Daddy?" Diana whispered. She suddenly began to fade away.

"Luna! Artemis! Diana!" Serena cried. "NO!"

All three guardian cats were now dead.

"I don't understand..." Venus said crying "Why is it so hard to defeat you? How have you managed to kill all of them? ALL of them" She sobbed, "This has never happened before!"

"Luna!" Serena screamed. She fell to floor and pounded her fists onto the ground.

"You were just lucky before you silly scouts! Darien! Endymion or whatever! You should not have killed Wicked Lady!" Mistress Nine scolded.

Venus felt a tiny flash of hope in her heart overcome with sorrow. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Maybe Hotaru is still in there." she hoped.

"I wanted too!" Mistress Nine laughed.

"No!" Venus suddenly leapt up filled with energy. All of Venus's hope was crushed. She felt so much sorrow she felt she couldn't handle it. "I'm sorry Serena but no! I cannot let them live anymore! They must die! You can never heal those wicked hearts!"

Sailor Venus suddenly let out a powerful blast that sent Mistress Nine and Prince Endymion crashing into an abandoned brick building at the side of the alley.

Serena looked at Venus shocked.

"N-no Venus! We have to try!" She cried out.

"No! They will suffer for the pain they have caused me! The will suffer in hell!" Venus screamed.

"Oh Venus...have you become evil too? That is not how the Sailor Scout of the planet of love should be talking." Serena said worriedly. She walked to her friend and gave her a hug. Serena sobbed into Venus's shoulder.

"Your annoying goody-goody hugs are no good Serena" Venus said coldly as she pushed Serena away from her. "You dumb meatball head! You are supposed to be the strongest senshi! For the strongest senshi you are such a weakling! I should be leader!" She shouted angrily.

"S-Sailor Venus" Serena whispered. Venus's word cut through her heart like a sword hurting her even more then she had already been hurting. "You-you don't mean that, do you?"

"I do mean it!" Venus screamed. "When I was leader of the scouts on the Moon Kingdom this never happened!" 

"B-but Venus..." More tears flowed down her cheeks at she looked at one of her best friends.

"Go home, Serena" Venus replied icily. "You may have been able to beat Beryl, Metallia, Nepherenia, and Chaos but you can't beat them. So just go home. Go home so you can be the little baby like you always wanted to be."

Serena' tears stopped. A look of determination passed through her face as she stepped towards Super Sailor Venus. "Stop the act. Mina."

"What act?" She asked.

"Please. Stop." Serena said. "I know you feel you have to protect me. But I can do this. We can do this. The beautiful moon and the planet of love. Sailor Moon and Sailor V." Serena grabbed Super Sailor Venus's hand and suddenly a beautiful flash of gold hit them. 

When the flash disappeared the original beautiful Sailor Moon in her plain blue and red uniform and the original gorgeous Sailor V in her blue and red sailor suit with mask on were left standing in a fog of golden power. 

"I'm sorry, Serena. I was acting. I want to protect you, princess." Sailor V whispered bowed down to Sailor Moon. She kissed Sailor Moon's hand.

Sailor Moon smiled and pulled on Sailor V's arm to get her up.

"We will beat them together. Right, Sailor V?

Sailor V frowned. "Sailor Moon...I think you have to do this alone..."

"Wh-what?!?" Sailor Moon asked. "But this is new, we haven't done this before!"

Sailor V giggled. She suddenly transformed back into Super Sailor Venus. 

"Thank you for trying to include me. I have always wanted to be a star." Super Sailor Venus began to give one of those wonderful speeches that those senshi just love giving. "I used to run around as Sailor V when I was young to help out the police and become a famous female super heroine. Meeting you and becoming Sailor Venus fulfills my dream. I haven't realized it until now." Venus giggled. "Remember when I would chase around the Star Lights just to get a chance to be a star?" Venus got serious and took Sailor moon's hand. "Now you Sailor Moon, you must defeat them."

"I can't fight Darien." Sailor Moon whispered.

"You are not fighting Darien. You are fighting evil itself." Venus said.

"You're right..." 

"Defeat them." Super Sailor Venus said. "For Chibi-Usa, Luna, and everyone else."

"Can't I save them?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You can try. But if it can't be done...please Serena?"

"Don't worry Mina, I will save the world." Tiny tears began to form again at the corner of her eyes "Again" she whispered. "No matter what it takes."

"One last time." Super Sailor Venus added.

Suddenly a black rose came flying at Sailor Moon. 

Super Sailor Venus cried out and dodged in front of her.

The rose that had been flying straight for Sailor Moon cut through Sailor Venus's heart in a flash.

"No! Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon cried "Not you too!"

"Don't worry, princess" Super Sailor Venus smiled holding her hand against her bloody chest. "This was supposed to happen." She glowed yellow as she began fading away just like everyone else did.

"But, Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon whimpered.

"Be strong, Serenity. Please defeat the evil. I will be with the others." One more bright and cheery smile flashed onto Sailor Venus's face as she faded away. "Remember love..." she whispered. Her last words.

The Sailor Soldier of the planet of love was now dead too.

"I will. I will, Mina. Always! I'll always remember love!" Sailor Moon then turned to her own love. Prince Endymion.

***********************************

Prince Endymion stared at Sailor Moon with such great hatred. He could feel the hate pulsing through his veins.

Sailor Moon stared back with love. She could not hate her prince even if he had just killed their own daughter.

"Don't worry Darien. I will save you, my love." Sailor Moon whispered.

"Save me! Don't even bother!" Prince Endymion scoffed. He held his hand out and shouted "La Smoking Bomber!".

The attack hit Sailor Moon. She fell to the floor. "Darien stop it!" She yelled at him.

Prince Endymion ignored her and drew his sword. He charged at Sailor Moon. Just as he was about to get her a white rose came flying between them.

A masked man in an Arabian Knight's outfit appeared. 

Serena looked at the mysterious yet familiar man and gasped.

"Moonlight Knight!" Sailor Moon cried, "Is it really you?"

"Yes it is me, my love." Moonlight Knight whispered in pain. He was crushed because he knew that his true self just killed his beloved daughter, Chibi-Usa.

"Who is that?" Prince Endymion yelled enraged.

"Forget about who that is! Kill Sailor Moon! Now!" Mistress Nine ordered. She was standing on top of a building. Her long black hair flowed all around her moving with the wind.

"Moonlight Knight! How can you be here?" Sailor Moon asked looking back and forth at Prince Endymion and Moonlight Knight.

Prince Endymion was just about to attack Sailor Moon again when the Moonlight Knight intercepted the attack.

"You are very strong! But, I can not let you harm the beautiful princess." The Moonlight Night said with clenched teeth. "Her only wish was to be loved by her love. But you!" He glared at Prince Endymion "You have to attack her instead!" 

Prince Endymion's sword clashed with the Moonlight Knight's as they dueled. 

"You've shattered her dreams. Her dreams of peace and her dreams to star with her friends a simple play of true love. Now I! I will shatter you!" The Moonlight Knight looked over at Sailor Moon. "Run away, Sailor Moon!" the Moonlight Knight shouted at her.

"But..."

"Go!" He yelled. "I will meet you at Darien's apartment!"

"But Moonlight Knight! What about you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'll be fine, now go!"

Sailor Moon looked back at her precious Moonlight Knight and Prince Endymion fought each other. "It's like Darien is fighting himself..." She whispered as she took off.

***********************************

Serena lay in Darien's bed crying her eyes out. She held in her hand a picture of everyone: the scouts, the cats, Chibi-Usa, and Darien. "Guys...I wish you were here." Serena weeped.

Suddenly she heard the door open. She turned around and the Moonlight Knight came tumbling in. He held his bleeding arm in his left hand. His mask was down around his neck.

"Moonlight Knight are you ok?" Serena rushed to him immediately.

"I'm okay, my princess." He tried to smile as he looked at his love but ended up cringing instead. His arm heart so much... Small tearlets were falling down Serena's face and  it filled the Moonlight Knight with such pain and sorrow.

"Have you been crying?" He asked wiping a tear from her rosy cheek with his good hand.

Serena nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I'm even more sorrier, that I can't stay."

"But..." Serena started. "What happened? Why are you hurt? Why can't you stay?" Serena started asking a million questions.

The Moonlight Knight just smiled. "Asking a million questions..." He whispered recalling memories from his past on the Moon Kingdom.

"Darien..." Serena said.

"I'm not really Darien, you know." the Moonlight Knight said. "I'm just part of him. The part that loves you and always protects you. I never thought that I would have to come to save you from myself..."

"Oh, Darien." Serena buried herself into the Moonlight Knight's arms.

"I can't stay." The Moonlight Knight repeated quietly.

"But Moonlight Knight! I can't do this alone!" Serena wailed.

"You don't have to. I came to tell you..." The Moonlight Knight paused as he fell into a fit of coughs. "Oh Princess" he said hoarsely "I am in a battle with myself. A battle I cannot win. The evil is just to strong..."

"What evil?" Serena wailed holding on to the Moonlight Knight dearly. 

The Moonlight Knight backed away from Serena. He held her away from him with his hands on her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eye and said "My love. Dear brave Sailor Moon. You are the only one who can defeat the evil. Believe in yourself. Save me my princess. Free me once more. I came to tell you...The outers are still alive. They didn't kill them. They are unconscious at the ends of the earth. You must find them."

Suddenly the Moonlight Knight began fading just like everyone else had.

"Darien!" Serena shouted.

"Find them...Free me once more my love...I wish I could protect you..." 

"Please don't go!" Serena pleaded.

"Free me once more..." The Moonlight Knight faded away completely in a flash of white.

"No!" Serena said. She fell to the floor and began sobbing. "No!"

Now the Moonlight Knight was also gone...and Serena was alone again.


	7. Evil Itself

Chapter Seven 

Evil Itself

***********************************

In a cave there stood a single solitary lingering black shadow. It stood isolated from the world of light alone in the darkness of the shadows of the cave. 

"Where am I?" asked the voice of the shadows' owner. It was the beautiful deep low voice of the gaurdian of time. Setsuna had just awoken from a dark dreamless sleep to find herself in the cave. 

"Small Lady? Michiru! Hotaru! Haruka!" Setuna's voice called. "Is anyone there?" A sudden flash of deja voo suddenly hit her. 

"Oh no!" Her face was crushed as she leaned against the cave walls and slowly slumped down to the ground. "Small Lady!" She cried in pain. "Chibi-Usa!"

Super Sailor Pluto knew that the beautiful little girl was dead.

***********************************

Mistress Nine and Prince Endymion stood together in the empty lot. Endymion stared silently at they sky thinking as Mistress Nine used her powers to heal the wounds of Prince Endymion from his fight with the Moonlight Knight.

"That felt so strange fighting that guy...who was he?" Prince Endymion mused.

"Nobody." Was Mistress Nine single answer.

"Who was it!" Prince Endymion demanded snapping to attention and grabbing onto Mistress Nine's shoulders and staring her in the eyes.

Mistress Nine stared back at Prince Endymion for a second. Then her temper blew. 

How dare he demand anything from me! I practically made him!

She screamed terribly and blasted Prince Endymion with a fiery purple force. Prince Endymion cried out as he was hit.

"You fool! Never dare to challenge me! I am ten times stronger then you! Remember that! Your lucky your still alive!" Mistress Nine screeched "I shouldn't be healing you! You had no right to kill Wicked Lady!" 

"That annoying brat! I warned her that I would be the one to kill Sailor Moon! She got what she deserved for trying to steal my glory!" Prince Endymion snapped.

"Listen here!" Mistress Nine grabbed Endymion by the shoulders and hissed into his face "If anyone kills Sailor Moon, it's going to be me!"

Prince Endymion was about to say something back when he stopped himself. He knew that for the time being Mistress Nine was stronger than him. For the time being. He would grow stronger soon. Very soon. And then he would shut that idiotic witch's mouth.

"Your right, milady." He gave in "You are the one who awakened me. You deserve to kill Sailor Moon." He smiled wickedly at her.

"Yes." Mistress Nine turned away from him. The star symbol on her forehead began to glow. Her eyes grew darker until they were nothing but simple blank spots of violet. "For the great Master Ninety...I will kill Sailor Moon."

Prince Endymion responded as a black shadow fell across his face. "For the beautiful Queen Beryl...I will kill Sailor Moon."

Unexpectedly a third voice added "For the brilliant Wiseman...I will kill Sailor Moon."

A figure came walking up to the two villains. Mistress Nine eyes grew wide and she smiled. Prince Endymion just snarled.

***********************************

"I can't do this alone!" Serena yelled into the wind. She stood alone at the balcony of Darien's apartment. "If you really want me to save the world please! Bring them back!" Serena pleaded.

Why do I have to do this? It isn't fair! Nobody else has ever had all their friends and loved ones taken away. No one but me!!! And now I have to save them...or else I'll never see them again... 

"But I can't!" She yelled.

"I can't!" She repeated whispering as she slumped onto the grown. 

Tears gently poured down Serena's face when suddenly there was a flash of light. A figure appeared.

What??? Serena couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the tiny pair feet in front of her that had just appeared out of thin air.

"Yes you can, Sailor Moon." A familiar voice told her.

Serena looked up and saw her reflection.

"Sailor Moon. The outer senshi are waiting for you. You need to find them." Neo-Queen Serenity told her. Serena noticed that she looked pale in the moonlight. She looked so sad and lonely.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't... Not alone." She whispered.

Neo-Queen Serenity faded away as Chibi Chibi appeared out of another flash.

Am I dreaming? Serena thought. "Chibi Chibi!"

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi Chibi said in her cute childish voice. She ran to Sailor Moon and hugged her. As she stepped away she began to grow taller as she became Sailor Cosmos.

"Sailor Moon." said Sailor Cosmos's calm voice once Chibi Chibi was done transforming. "Sailor Moon you have to save the world. You have to believe in yourself. You have done it before. "

She faded away as one last figure appeared once more.

It was 14 year old Tsukino Usagi. The young lazy crybaby girl that had never wanted to become Sailor Moon in the first place. The ditz that had spent all her time playing at arcades and always received failing grades on her English tests. The one that could never resist eating good food.

"Sailor Moon" said her voice. "Sailor Moon! If *I* can save the world from Nega creeps *you* can definitely save the world too!" She smiled her beautiful little goofy smile. She then disappeared too.

Serena stood there a few seconds just thinking.

Maybe they're right. Maybe...Maybe I can do this...If I can believe anyone...I can believe myself..right?

Serena grew more determined. "I can do this by myself! I can defeat the evil! The evil that killed my friends. The evil that took my Darien away from me!" 

She yelled into the wind "I will save my friends! The earth shall be safe once more!" She was determined to get her loved ones back. The inner senshi, the outers, the cats, Chibi-Usa, and Darien. Serena's voice then grew softer, "I will free you once more, my love" She whispered. A single tear rolled down her face.

***********************************

Yes. More evil and more strong, Wicked Lady was back.

"Wicked Lady!" Mistress Nine cried out. "Your alive!"

Wicked Lady just smiled evilly.

She looked at Prince Endymion and sauntered up to him. "Hi cutie, aren't you glad I'm back?" She teased.

Prince Endymion snarled again. He had had enough of that low class brat. "What are you doing here. I killed you, ya little brat."

"Awww, Daddy!" Wicked Lady said as she grabbed Prince Endymion and hugged him. "You don't really wish I was dead, do you?" She flashed her eyelashes at him and gave him her cutest smile.

Prince Endymion pulled away from Wicked Lady. "Daddy? What the hell are you talking about?!?" he demanded.

Wicked Lady giggled. "Oops. Sorry" She smiled. "I guess you forgot about that..."

She glanced quickly over at Mistress Nine who was frowning at her and then turned back to Endymion. "Um...never mind about it, 'kay?"

"Wait a minute!" Prince Endymion roared but Mistress Nine interrupted.

"How did you come back, Wicked Lady?" She asked. 

"I don't know." Wicked Lady shrugged the question off. "But, who cares! I am back! And that's all that matters!" Wicked Lady said. "Now we can kill Sailor Moon!"

Mistress Nine smiled and added in a mesmerizing tone "For Master Pharaoh Ninety!"

"For Queen Beryl!"

"For The Wise Man!"

"And...for evil itself." They all droned in unison.


	8. Answer Us

Chapter Eight 

Answer Us

***********************************

"She's alive." Serena whispered to herself. She was crouched low behind a bunch of trash cans in the alley spying on the good turned evil team who stood talking in a deserted alley in Tokyo. Serena's heart floated as she saw her daughter up and alive. "She's alive!" Tears poured down her cheek freely.

Prince Endymion suddenly stated kicking an empty soda can. Serena watched it nervously as he kicked it back and forth between his too feet. 

"Please oh PLEEEZ! Don't kick it over here!" Serena prayed wiping tears of her face. 

Just as the thought escaped her mind the can suddenly went rolling by Serena's hiding place between two trash cans.

Serena's heart skipped a beat. She froze in fear. 

Prince Endymion was about to go retrieve the can when Mistress Nine stopped him

"Stop that annoying kicking, you fool! It's giving me a headache." She hissed at him.

"Leave him alone!" Wicked Lady said. After a vicious glare for Mistress Nine she added a whispered "Please."

Prince Endymion frowned at both women but obeyed and stopped.

Serena sighed with relief. Thoughts were floating around in her mind. Her main concern was trying to find out  where Mistress Nine, Wicked Lady, and Prince Endymion's had sent the outer scouts but she couldn't help but to have her thoughts drift away as she looked at Prince Endymion.

"I will save you." Serena thought with confidence. "No matter what else happens, we will be together."

When Serena's mind started concentrating on the bad guys again she noticed Mistress Nine had suddenly disappeared. "Darn it!" Serena thought. "I missed something. Come on Serena you Meatball Head! Concentrate!" She watched Evil Endymion and Wicked Lady intensely trying to figure out where Mistress Nine had gone. "What if she went to do something to the outer scout?" Serena worried. "What if she kills them?" Serena bit her lip anxiously.

"Well! Looks like it's just us two now." Wicked Lady said flirting with the Prince.

Serena's jealously level rose. "Brat! Darien's mine!" She thought annoyed. "I swear if she tries to kiss him again like last time Chibi-Usa was Wicked Lady..."

Prince Endymion glared at Wicked Lady. "When you die...you should stay dead." He said coldly.

A look of hurt flashed quickly by Wicked Lady's face. She frowned and yelled at Endymion "Well fine! Be that way!" She disappeared in a puff of pink smoke leaving Endymion alone in the empty lot. Well alone...except for Serena that is...

***********************************

Setsuna sat shivering in the dark cave. She had detransformed and was now in her  high school uniform. "It's so cold." She whispered shivering. 

Sailor Pluto was used to the loneliness and darkness from when she guarded the gate of time but she couldn't stand the cold. The only thing Setsuna had ever regretted about being the Princess of Pluto was that it was the coldest planet in the solar system. She hated the cold and could never stand it. She had been ecstatic when her father the great Chronos had given her the job as the Gate of Time keeper. Setsuna would have done anything to get off that freezing planet. Not that she didn't love Pluto with all her heart... Of course she loved her home planet! It's just that she felt a lot better when her body wasn't freezing cold and slowly turning into ice. Nope Mercury and Neptune could keep their jobs. They could play with ice all the wanted just as long as they kept it away from her.

Setsuna slowly stood up in the cave. She crouched down to the floor and started to feel around for her staff. Suddenly she felt the magical garnet orb that lay on the top of her staff. She grabbed her staff and sighed with relief. 

"Maybe I can use my power to get out of here..." Setsuna thought "No. Forget that Idea..." Setsuna crossed the plan of her list mentally "If Haruka and Michuru are in here and I blow this cave up...they could get hurt." Setsuna felt a pang of fear "Or should that be...they could get hurt...even more..."

Setsuna used her staff as a guide and walked blindly around in the cave. She hit the walls with her staff. A wall in back of her... a wall in front of her... a wall to the right... 

Setsuna walked the other way and after a few seconds she happily figured out: No wall to her left!

She continued walking carefully through what seemed to her was a tunnel. Using her staff she poked and prodded to make sure that nothing got in her way. After she had gone awhile she heard a tiny splash as she stepped into a big puddle with a splash soaking her boots. She looked down at the floor surprised (I guess she forgot that she couldn't see anything in the dark). Her feet were submerged...deeply in a puddle..."Deep Submerge" she whispered and suddenly laughed out loud as she felt a soft rumble through the ground.

***********************************

Serena's heart began pounding again, beating a mile a minute. Should she go up to Prince Endymion? They were all alone... Maybe she could talk to him... Figure out what happened. How he became evil. Maybe Prince Endymion would tell her where the outer scouts were...

"He still loves me...doesn't he?" Serena thought.

Prince Endymion sighed thinking about the way Mistress Nine and Wicked Lady had vanished on him. Sure *they* could just dissapear like that...*they* had their very own power..but nooo all Prince Endymion could do was fight with his darn sword and float around and throw his wittle bity rose but that was it. 

But soon! Soon Prince Endymion would have his own power! He would be King of the Earth! The most powerful man in the world! And he would grow stronger than those idiotic girls! Wicked Lady and Mistress Nine!!! Prepare to meet your doom!

Endymion's wicked laughter brought chills through Serena's spine. What's he laughing at? Serena thought. Darien's laugh had always annoyed her... especially when he laughed at *her* but...at the same time..Serena had loved his laugh..it had been so precious and she would give anything just to see her muffin the real Darien again and hear him call her Meatball head and laugh... Serena let out a sigh.

Endymion froze. Had he...Had he just hear a sigh?

Serena gasped realizing the mistake she had just made by sighing. Then she slapped her mouth shut realizing the second mistake she had just made by gasping. The she cursed realizing the third mistake she had just made by slapping her mouth shut. Aaaand then she gasped again realizing her ... um fourth(I lost count) mistake she had just made by cursing and then...oh you get the picture, right?

Endymion cautiously looked around and spotted some trashcans. He could hear strange gasping and cursing coming from there. Grasping his sword ready for a fight he carefully walked over to the cans...

"Oh...hi...Darien." Serena said laughing and nervously looking up at him as he walked by and peeked down at her. "Hehe..want a...um banana peel?" She said offering him a rotten peel she had picked up from the trash with the very edge of her fingers.

Endymion stared down at her with his mouth gaping open.

Serena shut her eyes and threw the peel at him then she jumped onto her feet, turned around, and ran as fast as she could.

Endymion yelled and picked the disgusting peel of his face.. Then he turned to see the strange but beautiful blond running away from him top speed. 

"Hey...Hey! Come back!" Endymion ran after her in large strides. After a few seconds he was about to catch up with her when she suddenly stopped and fell to the ground sobbing.

Endymion was utterly surprised. He hadn't expected the beautiful angel to do that...

"No..no don't cry..I-I'm sorry!" He leaned down to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Please! Don't cry." (Remember: Evil Endymion lost all his memories. He doesn't know Serena and even though he remembers a little about Sailor Moon he has forgotten that Serena is actually Sailor Moon)

"Please don't hurt me..." Serena sobbed.

"Hurt you?" Endymion repeated. "I-I won't hurt you! Really! I'm sorry I scared you! I'm sorry!" He stammered.

Serena lifted a tearful face up to him. "Are you really sorry?" She asked. "For everything?"

Stunning. She was just stunning in every way. She was so Beautiful and Angelic. Please stop crying, angel.

"For everything? Well..yes I am ...For everything" he said puzzled. He didn't know what everything was but he'd say anything to get her to stop crying...whoever she was.

"Really?" Serena whispered hugging him tightly. She buried her face into his chest. At first Endymion stiffened at the sudden burst of emotion. He had never been hugged this way before...or at least he never remembered being hugged this way before. After a few seconds he let himself go and rested his head lightly on top of hers and wrapped his hand around her...    

"Really" he whispered. He was sorry. If he had done anything to upset this little treasure in his arms he was very very sorry.

"Darien..." Serena whispered. Can this be true? Am I really in his arms? 

Endymion just looked down at her surprised. "Darien?" he thought. "Who's Darien?" A rage of jealousy washed over him. "Who's Darien?" He yelled. "Whoever he is I'm going to kill him! You deserve better than any punk named Darien!" He jumped up and drew his sword angrily.

Serena looked up at him surprised at the outburst and giggled. "Don't be silly! Your Darien!"

He lowered his sword. "My name is Endymion." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Oh...that's right..." Suddenly Serena's face turned solemn. She looked at the ground sadly.

Baka! This is not Darien! Why do you let yourself pretend such things? This is Endymion!!! The Evil Prince Endymion that killed your daughter a few hours ago!!!

Tears started falling steadily down her face again.

"What is it now?" Endymion grumbled gently. He knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes searching for an answer. 

"Do you even know who I am?" Serena asked him.

"I..." Endymion's eyes pleaded with her. "I'd like to find out... " he thought silently.

"Why did you run after me?" Serena whispered, "You don't even know me"

Endymion was speechless.

"I don't know…" he stumbled.

"You don't know…" Serena whispered. "You don't know?" She yelled. "You don't know anything do you?" She shouted angrily. 

"You-you promised me you would never forget! You promised me we'd be together. Do you remember that promise?" Serena pulled a ring of her finger and threw it at him. "Do you remember this?" Endymion picked up the ring and looked at it.

Serena sniffled. "No…you don't remember anything." She took out her locket this time and slowly opened it. A beautiful melody began to play. You don't remember this locket or this song…" She looked up at him. "You don't remember anything," She whispered.

"I-I…" Endymion stumbled.

"Endymion get away from her!" A voice suddenly shouted.

***********************************

Setsuna ran as fast as she could her boots thumping on the damp cave floor. "Michuru! Haruka! Where are you!!!" She yelled happily. "I know you're here!" 

Hearing no reply Setsuna yelled again "Michuru-chan! Haruka!" 

Setsuna slowed her pace. "Michiru? Haruka?" Setsuna came to a fork in the tunnel that split into two passageways. Using her Orb Setsuna used it's light to see and she spotted a small puddle of water descending one way. She chose to go that way. Cautiously as not to slip Setsuna walked her way carefully into the passage. "Michiru? Haruka?" She whispered.

Suddenly she came to the end of the tunnel.

"No…" She whispered.

"NO!" Setsuna's screams echoed across all the passageways and the cave as she saw her two best friends lying crumpled on the floor. They were dead.

***********************************

Wicked Lady appeared behind Prince Endymion and grabbed his arm. 

"Get lost you lousy witch!" Prince Endymion shouted at her pulling away.

"Do you know who you are talking to!" She screamed at him.

"It's none of your business who I am talking to!" he told her.

Wicked Lady ignored him as she shoved him away and threw a surge of energy at Serena.

Before the power could get close enough to harm her, a red rose came flying. 

"Leave her alone!" Endymion said. "She's just an innocent girl."

"Innocent?" Wicked Lady screeched. "Baka! That _is_ Sailor Moon"

Serena backed away from them.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make up!" She shouted thrusting her hand into the air.

Endymion watched in awe as the girl transformed right before him into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I was planning to defeat you in just my plain Sailor Moon form…but since you had to go and destroy my partner, Sailor V, plans have changed!" Eternal Sailor Moon crossed her arms over each other and formed her left hand into the love sign and pointed her other hand right at them. "On behalf of the moon, and my friends, whom you had to _destroy_, I Sailor Moon champion of justice will punish you!"

"No…"Endymion whispered. "Your Sailor Moon?"

Eternal Sailor Moon stared sadly at him. "Yea…" She said softly before she swiftly swiped up her eternal scepter and cried out "I'm sorry!" 

Endymion was hit by the blast and he toppled over.

Tears rained down Eternal Moon's face as she knelt down by him. "I'm sorry my love…" she whispered before kissing him. 

"Endymion, you fool!" Wicked Lady screeched at him but Endymion ignored her.

"I don't know who you are…" he whispered "But I know I love you. I'm sorry I tried to hurt you before…" His voice faded away.

"Oh Darien" Sailor Moon whispered. "I love you too." Endymion smiled at her. He began to lean his face towards her for a kiss but before his tender lips reached her he too began to fade away. Sailor Moon swiped at the body that used to be right in front of her but it was gone.

"You killed my father!!!" Wicked Lady screeched. "How could... How could you!!!" She screamed out hysterically.

"I'm sorry Chibi-Usa" Sailor Moon said sadly "I am so sorry" 

"But he…you…" Wicked Lady stared at her mother stunned.

Serena stood up shaking. "Now, Chibi-Usa" She whispered "Do you see that I am serious? Tell me where the outer soldiers are before I have to do something else that I will regret." 

"But…but you promised me you would save him." Wicked Lady whispered.

Eternal Sailor Moon wiped a tear of her face. "I am. I am saving him! Now tell me where they are."

Wicked Lady face turned cold. "You promised me! How could you break your promise! How could you kill him!!!" She screamed at Sailor Moon.

"I had too! He would have killed me! He killed you didn't he?" She shouted back. Her voice then softened. "Don't worry about him. I will get him back. I will. But for now. Please. Tell me where they are. Where is Setsuna and the others?" 

"I hate you!" Wicked Lady screamed. "They are all rotting in some cave for all I care! And you! You should join them!" Wicked Lady flew at Sailor Moon.

"Chibi-Usa no! I already killed your father don't make me kill my own daughter too! Please!" She pleaded. 

"I hate you!!!" Wicked Lady whispered sobbing. "Hate you, hate you…" Her voiced repeated the words over and over until finally she vanished.

"Chibi-Usa?" Serena whispered. "Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa where'd you go!" Serena yelled, louder this time. "Chibi-Usa!"

"She's gone" A sad voice lingered behind Eternal Sailor Moon "You killed her father here in the past…she was never born. She never existed."

Eternal Sailor Moon turned around and saw Sailor Pluto. "Setsuna?" She whispered hopeful. 

"Yes." The older girl walked over and put her arms around Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"Haruka, Michiru?" Usagi asked.

"Dead." Setsuna said softly. The pain still ached in her heart.

"Chibi-Usa…she doesn't exist?" 

"No."

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Moon asked. "What can we do? I…"

Pluto looked down at her. "We wait" she then turning her to look up at the sky towards the moon she added "And pray. Father Chronus…Moon Goddess Selene… one of them will answer us."  

***********************************


End file.
